Race for The Sword
by regularwars2
Summary: Three years after the events of Regular Apocalypse, Mordecai, Rigby and their friends are summoned by The Guardians of Youth. Their mission: find the pieces of The Sword of Hell's Oblivion before the US government, their mercenaries, treasure hunters, and Death himself. Sequel to Regular Apocalypse. Uses some Indiana Jones crossover.
1. Introduction

**Hey, Everyone! Regularwars2 here with the sequel to "Regular Apocalypse"! This takes place three years after the events of my last story, and Mordecai and Rigby have officially quit their jobs at the park. Mordecai is now a video game designer, and Rigby is a mechanic. We find the two in their apartment, playing a game of X-Treme X-cape (The video game in "Bet to Be Blonde")…**

"Aw, YEAUH!" Mordecai shouted.

"What? How did that happen?" Rigby exclaimed, confused. Mordecai's character escaped the building moments before it collapsed, and Rigby's character was still trapped inside when it did so.

"Dude, I can't believe you lost AGAIN at this!" Mordecai chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault this game is rigged so Player 1 always wins!" Rigby exclaimed in defense.

"No, it's just that you suck at video games." Mordecai explained.

"STOP TALKIIING!" He exclaimed.

"Hahahaha." He laughed.

"Dude, you wanna go one more round? I'll totally beat you this time!" Rigby asked.

"No, you won't." Mordecai said. "Besides, we BOTH gotta get ready for our dates." He continued.

"Yeah, you're right. So, dude! You're really gonna do it?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, man!" Mordecai said. "I've got it right- right, somewhere…" Mordecai said, while looking in his pockets. "Uh oh. Come on! I paid a couple thousand dollars for that thing!" He exclaimed.

Rigby looked around and saw the object of Mordecai's search on the floor.

"Found it, man!" Rigby said.

"Aw, thanks Rigby! You're a lifesaver!" Mordecai said, retrieving the object from the raccoon's hand. It was a ring- one that would symbolize Mordecai's love for Margaret forever (**anyone with the IQ of a 7 year old would know what I'm talkin' about here. After three years of dating, Mordecai wanted to put things at the highest level of romance with Margaret**).

"I'd better get going, then." Mordecai said, slipping the ring into his pocket.

….

"Mordecai, tonight was just perfect." Margaret said.

They were walking along through the park. It was night out, so it added to the romantic feeling between the two.

"Well, you know that's how I want things to be between us, so, there you go." Mordecai said. "How's the job search comin'?" Mordecai asked. Margaret graduated from her school a few months before this, so she quit her job at the Coffee Shop (just as she said she would) and was looking for another job.

"It's coming along fine! I actually have a job interview tomorrow. If it goes along fine, I'm gonna be working as a veterinarian!" she said, excited.

"I always saw you becoming one of those." Mordecai said.

"So, you said there was something you wanted to ask me?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, yeah." Mordecai said. "Uh, uh…"

_Just do it you big baby! _One part of his subconscious told him.

_I don't want to blow it!_ The other half argued.

_You had enough trouble trying to ask her out! Don't chicken out right when you're about to purpose!_ It rebottled.

Mordecai thought for a moment. He _was_ being a chicken (of the blue variety, that is)!

_Alright, here I go… _he finally decided.

He took a sharp inhale and sat Margaret down at a nearby park bench. Mordecai got down on one knee, just to be appropriate for the situation.

"Margaret, look. I know I'm not perfect." He said, ducking one of his hands into his back pocket. He retrieved the ring from it, hiding it behind his back.

"But, I love you, and, well…" Mordecai said, sweat beginning to drip from his forehead.

"I love you, too, Mordecai." Margaret said. "I thought we covered that."

"I-I… Oh, forget me trying to say it!" He said. He pulled the ring out from behind his pocket, so Margaret could see it.

"My gosh…" she said. Her eyes were watering.

"Yeah, well…" Mordecai said.

Margaret pulled Mordecai up and hugged him.

"What do you think the answer is?" She answered.

Mordecai put his arms around the cardinal and couldn't help but look up on his lucky…

_Stars?_ Mordecai thought. They were making themselves into an odd formation, and when they stopped moving into the circle materialization, a white light connected them all, and a white beam shot down from them, onto the two lovers!

"Mordecai… what's happening?" Margaret asked, scared.

"I don't know, but if today gets any weirder, I may just have to scream." Mordecai replied.

They started going up through the light, and Mordecai said, "That'll do it! **ARGHHHH!**"

And they were sucked into the circle.


	2. Chapter 1 Mission Briefing

Mordecai woke up in the meeting room for The Guardians of Youth.

"_Wha…?_"He thought, weary.

"Ghh…" someone groaned.

Mordecai looked over to his left and saw Benson, Skips, and Muscleman and HFG.

"Mordecai?" Benson asked, looking over to his ex-employee.

To their right were Rigby and Eileen, still lying asleep.

"Somthin' tells me this has somthin' to do with three years ago…" Muscleman said, getting off the floor.

"Three years ago?" Benson asked, confused. "Oh, right."

Everyone from the "events" three years ago were there, except…

_Margaret!_ Mordecai thought. He looked around for his fiancée, only to find she was still unconscious, lying on the ground, next to him!

"Margaret." Mordecai said, putting his hand on her body. She didn't wake up.

"Margaret!" Mordecai whispered/yelled.

Margaret snapped awake.

She took a quick look around and analyzed this wasn't the park.

"Where…?" She asked.

"No idea." Mordecai replied, helping her up.

"**Are you Mordecai Peltzer?**" A voice asked.

Sure enough, it was one of the babies.

"Uh, yes." The blue jay replied.

"**I'm glad, we've picked up so many other blue jays on accident…**" The baby continued.

"Your last name is Peltzer?" Margaret whispered/asked, leaning towards him.

"Uh…" Mordecai said.

"**Well, three years ago, if you recall, you battled Death and his forces for The Sword of Hell's Oblivion. Though The Guardians have collected the pieces landing outside the universe, we have yet to locate the ones on Earth. Since you and you're friend, Rigby Futterman, are experienced in this scenario, we need you to take action once more.**" The baby said.

(**Yes, I took two last names from the **_**Gremlins**_** movies**.)

Muscleman glanced over towards Rigby.

"Futterman..." He snickered.

"SHUT UUUPP!" Rigby screamed.

"Well, okay." Skips said, coming forward. "Do you at least have a general idea of what countries the fragments are in?" He asked.

"**I'm afraid not…**" the baby said.

"That just complicates things, then." Mordecai said, pointing out the obvious.

Just then, a familiar white Camaro/ Pickup truck drove towards the meeting place.

It was Gary** (Remember the guy in the leotard, whitish/ blondish mullet, with stars for eyes?**).

"Sir." He said. "We have a location on the first piece of the sword."

**ZOMG, I'm actually embarrassed it took me this long to update the story. Jeez. Anyway, I'll certainly update this story sooner than it took me to upload chapter 2!**


End file.
